Bastion
: "I don't take too much pride when I command a starship, but I take pride in its members operating in unmatched efficiency." '' —Captain Seymont Serros The 'Bastion 'was an [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator-class_assault_ship ''Acclamator-class Republic Assault ship ] placed under the command of Republic General Lawen Austin during the course of the Clone Wars. Decorated with the standard red Republic markings, the Bastion ''served in a variety of missions from supply and rescue, to the heat of battles. Though not belonging to a specific sector fleet, it has been seen fighting alongside the veteran Open Circle Fleet. In 21 BBY, Naval Captain Seymont Serros was transferred to the ''Bastion after the original ship's commander, Captain Cojad Yurge, died in combat. Since then, the ship operated under unsurpassed efficiency and was very capable of handling itself in combat. History The Bastion ''was first comissioned shortly after the First Battle of Geonosis, transporting the Grand Army's Republic clone troopers to outlying worlds. Placed in command of Naval Captain Cojad Yurge, the ''Bastion ''was often protected by a fleet of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer ''Venator-class Star Destroyers], due mainly because it was carrying its troops vital to achieve victory at their designated place. Despite this, however, Yurge insisted that the Bastion ''was fully capable of handling itself when faced against "heavy odds". This caused many naval crew members to have cynical opinions about Yurge's claim, due to the fact that the Republic's troops were slowly becoming thin, and with the ''Bastion ''destroyed, along with her passangers during the battle, it would not only mean the deaths of legions of troops, but also the loss of resources. In 22 BBY, (approximately towards the end of the first year of the war), the ''Bastion ''soon began to prove its worth when she particpated in the Second Battle of Geonosis. There, she helped General Kyle Redbreak's fleet prevent any Droid reinforcements from getting through. Although the reinforcements were destroyed, it came at a cost: the death of Captain Yurge, who was critically injured after the ''Bastion ''suffered heavy damage. Following Geonosis, the ''Bastion ''was brought back to Coruscant for much needed repairs. In the second year of the Clone Wars, however, Republic Colonel (and later General) Lawen Austin was given command of the ship, along with Captain Seymont Serros, who transferred from the Attack Cruiser ''Guardian ''to replace the deceased Yurge. Since the two of them took command, the ''Bastion's luck soon began to take a dramatic turn: under Serros' command, the ship began to operate in exceptional effieicncy, and with Austin's strategies, the ''Bastion ''slowly proved herself to be a formidable Assualt ship, destroying Separatist ships and other vital Separatist units. During the Outer Rim Sieges, the ''Bastion ''had transported the 968th Artillery Regiment to major worlds such as Commenor, Duro and Balmorra, often providing cover fire for the gunships to reach the surface safely. After the war, the ''Bastion ''was one of the many ''Acclamator ''ships to be part of the Imperial Navy. Notable Crew Members *Lawen Austin *Captain Cojag Yurge † *Captain Seymont Serros (Later took command) *CL-1449 "Hav" *CT-7881 "Aim" *CT-3599 "Skeet" *CT-0888 "Xel" Notable Battles *Second Battle of Geonosis *Second Battle of Alzoc III *Battle of Ord Cestus *Battle over Coruscant (To be Expanded) Category:Ships